Devices use wireless proximal communications to exchange information. For example, an external programmer device may communicate with an implantable medical device using wireless proximal communications in order to send therapy programming to the implantable medical device and/or to obtain physiological or other data from the implantable medical device.
The wireless proximal communication signals typically have a relatively short range of a few feet or less and rely on close proximity of the two devices in order to establish the communication link. The close proximity of the two devices provides an assurance that the two intended devices are the devices that are actually communicating with one other. An example of wireless proximal communication signals utilizes inductive coupling to transfer the signals and is often referred to as near field communications.
While the proximity of the two devices enables the communication link to be achievable and aids in assuring the two intended devices are in communication, the close proximity may result in the received signal being distorted. If the power level of the signal being received is excessive for the distance separating the two devices that are communicating, then the wireless proximal signal may cause the receiving coil of the receiving device to ring. The ringing of the receiving coil results in distortion that may be at a level that causes difficulty and errors when attempting to decode the pulse train of the received signal.